His Father's Son
by Fantastic Terror
Summary: Vegeta's musings on his new lover. WARNING: Yaoi! Hooray!!!!


****

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I wish I owned Vegeta!!!!

WARNING: This story contains Yaoi! YAAAAAAAAAAY! Don't flame just for that. All flames will be used for pyrotechnics…

Kakarott…

Of course I miss him… Every day, every minute, I wish he were still here on Earth. I wish he were still here- With me.

You didn't know? Well of course, not. Typical for a human… You couldn't see the signs? Fools. All of you. The love- And yes, it was love- Was a great one. But Kakarott… Noble Kakarott had to choose between myself and the planet. So of course, he chose the latter.

What an idiot. What a completely ridiculous, beautiful idiot. In the end, he was so much more than I ever expected him to be. Ah… He weakened me. ME, the prince of the Saiyans- The supreme race of the universe. He weakened me, and one other. I will tell you right now that I am _not_ speaking of Bulma.

I have been in contact with the men of Kakarott's family for all my life. Bardock, Raditz, Kakarott himself… They were all lovely in their feral Saiyan ways, but Kakarott… My Kakarott was different. He exhibited this ' compassion' I had not yet before encountered, and in whole truth, it fascinated me. Freiza had taught us only hate and pain! But I came to Earth, and I found him, and he showed me so much…

At first I thought all these foolish human emotions he had learned were all so damn useless. But that was before I fell for that oaf! He was so unlike anything and everything I had ever known. So naturally, his sons would be the same.

One day Goten will be full grown. And if he's lucky, he will have his brother's beauty.

Gohan… Gohan… He was once that crying, whining child, scared and nearly helpless. Not anymore. Luckily, he didn't inherit his father's brain, and his mother's constant nagging him about his school work has payed off. And his power… It's been there and it's been impressive since he's been young, but now it is at a higher level than ever. He knows this is a way of embracing his Saiyan blood, and as he lies here next to me, though he has fallen asleep, he knows I am proud of him for this.

Shut up! As if I care what you have to say… Gohan needs me! There is no way I will watch him mate with some human girl from his school, and be confined to a life where he can not experience every part of being a Saiyan, for there is much he doesn't know. The erotica, the excitement, I can show it all to him… And with his father gone I can be the closest thing he has to this. Besides, I knew his father very, very well.

When Kakarott died, Gohan was faced with many responsibilities his father could not fulfill in Other World. He now had to care for his mother and his brother, and be a friend to all the ones his father left behind. Although it was not intended, he also ended up with the responsibility of being the lover Kakarott can not be for me anymore.

He found himself in my arms one night after everything in his heart and head overpowered him. I was surprised, in truth, for he is strong- So strong. His life, his losses, his school work, his _mother_, everything was taking over at once. So I took him in, and though I did not expect this, I have not let him out again… I do not think he wants to leave, anyway.

And if Kakarott is watching, I know he does not disapprove. He cares for myself and Gohan both, and would be happy we have found one another. Generous, loving, that was Kakarott.

I will indeed admit that one of the reasons I care about Gohan so much, and one of the reasons I am so attracted to him is because I see pieces of his father in him. Kakarott's honor, his love, his strength- It is all there. But then there are his own unique pieces of the puzzle that is Gohan. Many times, I have seen all these pieces come together. Once that happens, he is as close to perfect as one can be.

He is, and I am glad for this, his father's son.

*fin*

Author's Note: So? What did you think? And only flame if this story sucks.


End file.
